


Inked

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dancer Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Park Chanyeol Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHINee - Freeform, Sensual Play, Smut, Sub Lee Taemin, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Park Chanyeol, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: Vampire Chanyeol and his morning sensual hand jobs, and a needy soft Taemin with a demand for Chanyeols cock in his mouth.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Lee Taemin
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a Vampire Chanyeol covered in ink and some sensual soft intimacy. Enjoy~ also I was kind of inspired by Oxygen by Jackson Wang.

The rustling of sheets could be heard, as the sun crept from the cracks of the forest. It painting the large bedroom in organic shapes, casting themselves among the two men who currently lay sound asleep. Well, one of them at least- the other did not need sleep for he was immortal. His hair a shade of deep reds, his skin a shade of beige as the rays of the sun cast light upon his bareback that faced the scenery behind the large slightly tinted glass of their home. 

“Taemin”, he softly mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller bringing him closer to him as he gently lifted the smaller man into his embrace. Nuzzling his neck as he pressed light kisses upon, trailing them down to his shoulders. A soft laugh could be heard, as a pair of hands found their way into the older’s hair, massaging away at his scalp gently. “Hmm, Chanyeol”, that same soft voice spoke as they stretched their neck a bit, enjoying the sensation of the redhead’s tongue pressing into it as their hands roamed up and under the silk garment he wore. 

“Ah, cold”, Taemin whined softly as he felt the older’s hands gently knead and press into his stomach. Slowly pressing himself against the redhead's broad chest even more as his hands slid down to where the older were wrapping them around their forearms. “Mmm, good”, Taemin softly said as he felt those same cold hands find their way into his briefs, pressing into his hip bones as they made their way down. Trailing his hand up he gently caressed Chanyeol’s face as he turned his head, craning his neck to reach the older’s lips. Softly, but persistently molding his lips against the other. “A-Ah”, he gasped between kisses, feeling cold fingers wrap around him, slowly feeling him up, occasionally squeezing him in the process. Slowly growing aroused as he rolled his hips gently against the cold joints. “Taemin”, he heard, a deep voice cloaked in velvet whispering into his ear, so close, arousing him. Humming in response, fluttering his eyes shut as he leaned his head back onto the older’s chest, his neck exposed, Painted in streams of greens and blue. He crept his hand up into the locks of red, gently pushing it down to his neck. nodding with a smile as he moaned softly, those same cold hands pumping him a little faster. 

A stream being felt from a tongue pressing into his neck, light kisses, and a sudden but short sting, fangs sinking into him. “A-Ahh, taste g-good?”, Taemin moaned softly, his eyes hooded as he massaged his fingers into the locks of lush red. His body shuttering, doubling over as an arm held him close and a hand slowing its pace as it helped him ride his orgasm out. A pair of lips kissing his wound. “Mmmm, good, always.”, Chanyeol spoke as he held Taemin, kissing where he bit and trailing it up to his cheek- moving him to face him now. Taemin’s eyes still a bit cast down, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, arching his back as he pressed himself against the older’s body. Initiating a deep kiss, gasping as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue find its way into his cavern, moaning soft and low as he pressed his hands into the older’s hair, further deepening the wet kiss. 

Chanyeol trailed his hands down the younger’s waist before wrapping them under his thighs, lifting the younger’s legs from under him as he shifted them from off the bed. Slowly making their way to the bathroom, their mouths only separating for a minute of air. “Beautiful”, Chanyeol voiced as he nuzzled Taemin’s cheek, Taemin only smiling in response as he traced his broad back out of habit, mapping out the inking of lotuses and a building wrapped in snakes. 

Placing Taemin on the counter, Chanyeol slowly pressed his lips into the younger’s neck once more as he unbuttoned the silk garment that covered him. Humming gently, Taemin smiled sweetly as he ghosted his fingers on Chanyeol’s chest, lightly tracing the ink he held there as well. “Chanyeol”, he softly whispered as he brought the older’s attention back to him, staring into the orbs that held specs of red, their eyes shifting from their original dark ones to one of lush red. “Handsome”, he mused, placing soft kisses upon the older’s face earning him a chuckle from the taller as their hands crept to wrap around Chanyeol’s length that was covered by sweats. “Mmm, off”, Taemin cooed as he pulled at Chanyeol’s sweats, “I want it, in my mouth”, he moaned softly staring at Chanyeol with a mischievous smile. 

“Take it off for me then”, Chanyeol spoke, slight dominance in his statement causing Taemin to shiver in delight, sliding off the counter. Swiftly getting on his knees, he pulled the sweats off, Chanyeol’s cock springing into his face. “It’s gotten so big”, he voiced as he ghosted his fingers upon it, mouthing gently up as he stuck his tongue out to lick up its length slowly. Wrapping his lips over the tip a bit as he sucked on it gently and slowly, his eyes nearly closed as he enjoyed the sensation of it upon his lips. Opening his mouth up, he crept in more of Chanyeol’s length into his mouth, moaning at the feel of it against his tongue. Chanyeol stood, his breath shuttered as he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Taemin's mouth on him. His hands find their way down in between the younger’s silver locks, pushing his head down further, moaning at the feel of Taemin’s insides.

Tears pooling at the corner of Taemin’s eyes as he shuttered from the feel of Chanyeol’s dick fucking his mouth deep. His body growing hot and aroused, his own leaking wet as his ass clenched, imaging the feel of Chanyeol’s cock in him, ramming him deep and hard. Gasping with a slight whine at the loss of Chanyeol’s length, but smiling as he felt the residue of warm substance hitting his face and tongue- his mouth ajar. Licking his lips, as he smiled up at the older. 

Breathing heavily with a smile, Chanyeol lifted Taemin up, the younger’s legs wrapping around him instantly.

“Mmm, shall we continue?”, Chanyeol mumbled as he placed kisses among Taemin’s face, Taemin only smiling and nodding in response as they made their way into their shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a short story? It has potential somewhat.


End file.
